Crystal Dragon
Crystal Dragon is a fanon character created by GorjesterMaster. She is a foreign exchange student from Skeoul, Korea. She is 16 years old turning 17 and the daughter of The Legendary Mythical Korean Dragon, Yongsan Dragon. History/Background Crystal comes from Skeoul, Korea. Character Appearance As a dragon, she's not as wrinkly as others would've thought. She has pastel purple skin. Her skin seems to be 'oh, so soft' according to a variety of monsters. Her hair naturally dark pink, just like her mother's. She follows a tradition called 'decora' meaning to put lots of accessories on your hair, clothes and everything else. She loves to place clips on her bangs and hair. She loves to wear colourful clothes to match her personality. Personality Crystal is a very bubbly ghoul. She loves to dance around until her energy is drained out (in that case, never). She has a nickname and PREFERS it than her real name; Yomi. She thinks it sounds way cuter. She is incredibly intelligence in Music but her hidden talent is art. She can draw beautiful art of dragons, and dragons only. She can still play a variety of instruments in a snap! Age Although she is a dragon, she is suppose to be very old. Her father is very brilliant at stuff, so he changed her age to her proper one, PERMANENTLY. Relationships Family Crystal is an ONLY child. She wishes to have a little sister and an older brother but her parents are against it. The hope for a little sister is still there but she couldn't have an older brother in a billion years. Crystal has a father who is the legendary Yongsan Dragon. Crystal is full korean. She lost her mother mysteriously, or so her father says. She believes he's hiding something from her. Friends Crystal has multiple friends, she loves to make different types of friends, but the two very important people to her are Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long. They have a little group called 'Dance-tastic'! They all love music a lot. She is close friends with Veronica Vampire but they're in different classes so they can't talk all that much. Enemies Crystal doesn't really have any enemies. She loves everyone! Romance She's too caught up in her K-Pop to focus on boys. But she really hopes that there would be an exchange monster from Skeoul. Pet Crystal owns an adorable fluffy dragon named Drake. She calls him 'chingu-ssi' meaning friend in korean. She finds him adorable. Drake has a mode called 'Rage Mode' and he goes into that mode whenever he is angry or really, really hyper. He explodes into a ball of fire when he's in that particular mode. Drake is shaped like a ball covered in mint green fur. He has leathered wings and a tail. Outfits INCOMPLETED. (I shall continue after I eat mah dinner. o u o) Gallery Lunaii Avatar - Basic Trivia *She loves animals. *She loves to fly. *Her korean name is 수정/Sujeong meaning Crystal. *Her father is the Legendary Korean dragon. *Skeoul is Seoul. *Jinafire Long & Skelita Calaveras are canon characters. *She really likes K-Pop. *Her first word was fly. *She speaks fluent Korean and English. *She writes in English much more often than Hangul. *She is included in a Doll Line: Croakyo - A Scary Blossom Adventure (Doll Line) *She can play over 35 instruments. *Whenever she is bored, Crystal uses Drake (her pet) as a mini drum. Category:Asian Category:Dragon Category:Female OCs Category:Wings Category:Korean OCs Category:Pink hair